


Don't Wake A Sleeping Goalie

by F1DEL1US, noseriouslythisis



Series: Not everyone can be a goalie [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angry Goalie, Characters Get Accidentally Outed, Fluff, M/M, Stickhandling 101, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1DEL1US/pseuds/F1DEL1US, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noseriouslythisis/pseuds/noseriouslythisis
Summary: “Let’s play truth or dare!” Mitch exclaims.Or: The reason Mitch is not allowed to choose their entertainment on road games anymore.





	Don't Wake A Sleeping Goalie

**Author's Note:**

> For inspiration, look at the end notes. 
> 
> The Leafs gc is a place of inspiration...or procrastination, depending on how you want to look at it. This one's for you, folks. - M & R
> 
> Minor Warnings in End Notes

“Let’s play truth or dare!” Mitch exclaims, sitting up from his previous position of being half draped over Auston. 

 

“No,” Aus replies, immediately, continuing to flick through the channels on the hotel television. 

 

It was the night after an afternoon game, which in itself was weird enough. As the  _ centre of hockey universe _ as it gets called, Toronto never tends to have afternoon games. But the Stars game ended up being one of those rare games, in which they beat Dallas 4 to 2 thankfully, and they were left hanging around their hotel rooms for the better part of the night, thanks to the pouring icy rain that suddenly took over the city. 

 

“Buzzkill,” Mitch grumbles, before turning to the rest of the room. “Well?”

 

“Might as well,” Kappy says, and drops the cards he was holding. “I am sick of playing these.”

 

“You’re just saying that because you are losing,” Willy smirks, picking up the stack and putting them back together. 

 

Mo, Jake and Naz stop the conversation they were having about... _ whatever old people talk about _ .

 

“As the Captain of this fine team, I strongly suggest you don’t go on this foolish endeavor,” Mo says seriously, before breaking out into a laugh, unprompted. 

 

Jake rolls his eyes at Mo’s antics but shrugs, “If you want to. I am not getting into your childish game though.”

 

“You’re childish,” Mitch says in comeback and Auston gives him a look that says,  _ this is why we can never have good things. _

 

“I will moderate,” Naz replies with an amount of glee that one should never feel for a game of truth or dare. “You should make it an interesting one. Rookies only.”

 

“But we’re not...” Auston starts only to be interrupted by Naz. 

 

“Sophomores, whatever. The point is, it’d be unfair for us vets to take advantage of your young impressionable,” that sentence is received with a snort, “minds. So I propose a rookie only game. And we vets get rewarded with watching you make asses out of yourself.”

 

Before anyone can say anything more, Mitch says, “I’ll text the rest of them!”

 

\-----

 

They started off pretty tame. Daring Zach to stand in the freezing rain for two minutes, Sosh to chug a can of soda, which he absolutely detests, and making Zaits prank call Brian. Connor never answers his texts of course, and was nowhere to be seen, as usual. Who would have guessed that  _ he _ would be the one getting lucky every night?

 

“I dare you to....” Mitch says, a shit-eating grin taking over his face, “...kiss Kappy!” 

 

Naz rolls his eyes, “Like that’s a hardship.”

 

“Wait, what?” Mitch asks, confusion lighting his face. 

 

Willy just smirks as he pulls Kappy close and proceeds to snog the living daylights out of him. 

 

“ _ Wait, what? _ ” exclaims Mo. 

 

“Honestly, how many rocks do you two live under?” Auston asks, shaking his head. 

 

“It’s not even like these two try to hide it,” Jake says, somehow expressing both his fondness and disgust in that lone sentence. 

 

“You  _ knew _ ?” Mo asks, accusation ripe in his voice. 

 

“Sorry, bud. I didn’t take you for this much of a blind bat or I would have told you,” Jake replies, grinning, and gets a pillow thrown at his face for his effort. 

 

“No wonder you two keep disappearing at the same time,” Mitch says before realizing what he just insinuated and wrinkling his nose in discomfort. “Wow, I did not need that mental image.”

 

“Dumbass,” Aus murmurs loud enough for Mitch to hear and a scuffle ensues.

 

\-----

 

Once the tangle of limbs have been untangled and bursts of laughter have subsided, they get back to playing the game with a new deviance. 

 

“I dare you to...” Auston smirks, “...sneak into Freddie’s room and wake him up yelling.”

 

“Dude,” Zach says, “ _ No. _ ”

 

“ _ Dude, _ ” Naz says in reply, “ _ Yes!” _

 

“I mean, I would  _ totally _ do that,” Mitch replies, shrugging, “but how exactly am I supposed to get into his room?”

 

“Good point. Let’s scratch the idea,” Zach says, trying to rush them along. 

 

“No, no. Just because Mitchy is scared and...” “I am not!” “...trying to get out this, doesn’t mean we’re gonna let him. Right, Mo?” Auston asks. 

 

“Righ...wait, what?” Mo asks, confused. 

 

“I’m saying....you know, since you are the Captain, and after what Mitchy did the last time....”

 

“Matts,  _ no, _ ” Mo interrupts him, but to no avail. 

 

“...don’t you get to safeguard all the spares? Just incase one of us get locked out?”

 

“I told you that in confidence!” Mo yells, throwing his hands up in frustration. 

 

“Well, as I am the Alternate Captain, you didn’t have much choice but to tell me,” Auston waves away Mo’s wounded expression. “So...can we have it?”

 

“No! Absolutely not,” Mo shakes his head emphatically. 

 

“Told you being a Captain would turn him into a grandpa,” Naz pipes in, smirking. 

 

“I am  _ not _ a grandpa. A dad,  _ maybe _ , but...”

 

“Mo, come on. It’ll be fun,” Jake exclaims, throwing his arm around Mo’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, watching Mitch get murdered will be  _ hilarious _ ,” Sosh mutters, rolling his eyes at some of their idiocy. 

 

“Sosh is right. It’s...not such a good idea?” Zaits says, being true to form in his aversion to conflict no matter how trivial. 

 

“Nikitas,  _ please _ ,” Auston replies, throwing them a deadpan look, “your Captains are speaking. Don’t interrupt.”

 

Sosh mumbles what sounds suspiciously like  _ your funeral, _ but goes silent after that. 

 

“Well...?” Auston asks, turning to Mo. 

 

“You really shouldn’t...” Mo starts to say, but it’s clear to see that he’s about to break and Jake takes advantage. 

 

“Come on, Mo. It’ll be  _ an absolute riot _ . It’s been a long time since we had a good prank around here,” Jake says, squeezing Mo’s shoulder, and well...Mo never really did stand a chance against those blue,  _ blue _ eyes, did he?

 

“For the record, the Nikitas and I think this is a bad idea,” Mo grumbles, as he leaves to retrieve the key to Mitch’s death. 

 

\-----

 

And then, they were off. Down the corridor they went, Mitch in front with the key card clutched tightly in his hand, Auston behind him, filming, and all the rest of their entourage trailing behind them. 

 

Mitch isn’t really worried (a bold faced  _ lie _ ), but chickening out wasn’t an option anyways. 

 

Soon -- very soon, too soon, only a few steps really, they stand in front of Freddie’s door. Slowly, quietly, so as not to ruin the prank, Mitch holds the key card to the sensor. A  _ swish _ , the green light blinks, and in they go, about to disturb their goalie’s beauty sleep. In the dark, they tap closer, approaching the lump under the blankets. The rest of the group congregates around the door, Naz poised to turn on the lights. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Mitch nods at him, and with the flood of light as his signal shouts out: “Wake up sleepyhead!” 

 

For a second, nothing happens. Then, the blankets shift, being dragged over read curls to hide Freddie’s face, and a second mop of red hair appears behind him. “The fuck, man?” 

 

_ What. the. Fuck.  _

 

They don’t quite know how to react to that revelation. So this is where Brownie always disappears to? There are a few whistles, and muffled, slightly hysterical laughter, before it is cut off by a cold, cold goalie stare. 

 

_ Shit. _

 

Mostly awoken by the commotion, Freddie draws himself up, big and solid, shifting to hide Brownie behind him. It was sweet, in a way, Mitch thinks, but it was also  _ terrifying. _ You never want to have your own goalie look at you like you’re an opposing forward about to crash his net, but here they were. 

 

Freddie looks at them, one by one, and they all shrink back a bit. 

 

“Can I help you?” 

 

General mumbling ensues. 

 

“Anyone have a problem?” This question is even frostier than the one before. 

 

Mitch notes that Auston has put away his phone, but did not retreat, standing firmly by Mitch’s side.  _ Good. _

 

Suddenly, Freddie’s eyes soften a tiny bit. Mitch almost forgot about Brownie, but he pops up again and curls against Freddies back, talking quietly, trying to soothe him in…Danish? Brownie is full of surprises apparently. Their goalie closes his eyes, exhales, and looks up at them again. 

 

“Go. Leave. Come back later.” 

 

Brownie mouths  _ I’ll text you. _ There is nodding all around, sheepish glances and a general rush to spill back out into the hallway and close the door behind them. 

 

A bit lost, Mitch looks up into the faces of his teammates. “What just happened?” 

 

A redundant question, really. Then, he notices Willy looking flushed, embarrassed, even more than the rest of them. Willy shrugs. “It’s just…This is not a new thing, I don’t think. The way they were talking, with the pet names and all..” By now, they are all back in the room, settled around and staring at Willy. 

 

“Since when do you know Danish?”, Auston asks. It was a night for revelations it seemed. 

 

“I don’t! But, like, Swedish is really similar, you know?” It hasn’t even occurred to them, obvious as it was in hindsight. Probably. Mitch isn’t even sure he knows how many provinces there are in Canada. 

 

“Okay, so, our resident gingers are fucking.” Auston muses. “Ouch!” Mo cuffs him on the back of the head, a scandalised expression on his face. “What? We were all thinking it. It’s a thing. Good for them. Can we go back to trying not to get murdered by our own goalie now?”

 

That is actually a good plan. Idea. Whatever. They meant no harm, but it seems like they caused some anyways. Willy and Kappy were basically cuddling, and the rest have also inched closer together. Even Mitch finds himself under Auston’s arm (not that he was complaining). 

 

Before too long, Brownie texts them and they all shuffle back into Freddie’s room, a bit awkward now that they knew it was really  _ their _ room. They spread around the floor (no one dares to sit on the bed).

 

“Con and I are dating,” Freddie says, matter of fact. And there it is, the stare that could stop a streaking forward in his tracks. 

 

“No shit,” Naz replies, because he doesn’t like  _ living _ , clearly. 

 

And Mitch lets out a very high giggle because he, too, does  _ not _ know what self-preservation looks like. 

 

This time, it’s Jake who clips them over the head, lest they continue on this path of self-destruction. 

 

“If anyone has a problem with it, you can deal with me,” Freddie goes on, ignoring the kindergarteners. 

 

That dampens the mood in the room a little. 

 

“No, no one has any issues. We’re surprised of course. But we are all happy for you,” Mo replies, going into Captain mode. “And we’re sorry for this, you know? You shouldn’t have had to come out like this.”

 

A mumble of apologies goes around the room following Mo’s statement. 

 

That seems to calm Freddie down a bit. “It’s fine. We’re not mad...just...like you said, we would have liked to have done this on our own terms.”

 

This gets another round of apologies, with even more guilt laced into them. 

 

“We were going to tell you soon enough,” Freddie says, losing the edge of anger in the face of his teammates’ genuine regret. “We wouldn’t have hid it from the team forever.”

 

“It’s our anniversary soon,” Brownie shrugs. “We thought it was time. It took us a while to get entirely comfortable with the idea of being out to everyone. We knew it probably wouldn’t be be a problem but...well. For some guys it’s harder to accept when confronted with the reality of it. But everyone seemed cool with Willy and Kappy, and we were settled, so we thought, why not?” 

 

He was smiling slightly, and they knew they were forgiven. Even if they still feel guilty for essentially outing two of their players. 

 

Their goalie though, he of the angry, angry past that he doesn’t like to talk about, was still a toss up. They collectively hold their breath until Freddie rolls his eyes and gently, yet firmly, tosses them all from his room for the second time that night. 

 

They’ll be just fine.

 

\-----

 

“Wait, you knew?” screeches Mitch. 

 

They were at breakfast the next morning, and Mitch was staring at James incredulously. 

 

Seriously, first he had to find out everyone (well, besides Mo) knew about the Scandinavian Connection dating, and now James knew about the Ginger Situation too? 

 

The situation in question settles into the corner of the booth, Freddie’s arm very pointedly slung over Brownies shoulder, surveying the room with a raised eyebrow. James, on the other hand, just chews thoughtfully on his breakfast. He, unlike the rest of the team, was not surprised upon finding them involved in, what for them basically counted as excessive PDA, instead just smiling and nodding at them. 

 

The others, at least those who were not involved in the shenanigans last night, were collectively speechless. Supportive, delighted even, but speechless nonetheless. 

 

“Is it really such a surprise that they’d have talked to me about this Mitchy? I set them up with some connections to YCP. It  _ is _ literally in my job description, you know.” 

 

Mitch didn’t even think of that.  _ Huh. _

 

“You good Mitchy?” This is Auston, slipping into the booth next to him and putting his hand on Mitch’s leg, as he often did. And yeah,  _ he is _ , actually. Weirdness and revelations of the last twenty-four hours aside, he’s good. Better now that Auston is here. He is glad to have such a calm, stable,  _ handsome _ friend…

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_ F u c k.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this vine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xmC7XukwPzY&app=desktop).
> 
> Warnings: Characters get accidentally outed. There is no negative impact, and everyone apologizes and reacts rationally.


End file.
